


Виньетка-5

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Humour, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка-5

\- Сдавайся! Ты в руках ФБР.  
\- Или ЦРУ. Это круче звучит!  
\- Тогда уже СПК, если на то пошло.  
\- О нет. Мы же договорились не говорить об этом в постели!  
\- Ладно. Всё равно сдавайся.  
\- И не подумаю. И вообще...  
\- Ой!  
\- Сама сдавайся. Ты в руках мафии. И в ногах.  
\- Мелло!  
\- Что? ФБР не хочет... объединяться? Или ты предпочитаешь слово "слияние"? Или там... "проникновение"?  
\- О Боже. Ты когда-нибудь вырастешь?  
\- Никогда.


End file.
